Hitherto, various resin compositions are used in order to obtain electronic components such as laminated plates and printed wiring boards. For example, in multilayer printed wiring boards, resin compositions are used for forming insulation layers to insulate interlayers located internally, and for forming insulation layers located on surface layer portions.
As one example of such resin compositions, Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a resin composition containing an epoxy resin, a curing agent, a phenoxy resin, and an inorganic filler having a mean particle diameter of 0.01 to 2 μm. Furthermore, Patent Literature 1 also discloses a resin composition containing an epoxy resin, a curing agent, and an inorganic filler having a mean particle diameter of 0.1 to 10 μm.
In Patent Literature 1, each layer in a multilayer film having a two-layer laminated structure is formed using the above described different two types of resin compositions. It is disclosed that the multilayer film is finely embedded in gaps disposed on a substrate.
Patent Literature 2 described below discloses a resin composition containing an epoxy resin, a curing agent, at least one among a phenoxy resin and a polyvinyl acetal resin, and a phosphorus containing benzoxazine compound. Patent Literature 2 discloses that, when a roughening treatment is performed on a cured object obtained by curing the resin composition, even though roughness of a roughened surface is relatively small, the roughened surface shows high adhesion force with respect to a plated conductor, and an insulation layer having excellent fire-resistance can be obtained.